Rain Is For Losers
by kikudog6
Summary: Bets, carnivals, rain, mohawks and Jori. What more do you need?


**Rain Is For Losers**

A light gust of air carries a strand of chestnut hair across the Latina's forehead, tickling her nose. She nestles her head further into the other girl's neck, capturing the warmth radiating off her.

She closes her eye, letting the constant heartbeat and the flurries of the other's breath lull her to sleep. Though not even a minute later, her eyes flicker open by a hushed voice.

"You think it's gonna rain?"

The brunette casts her gaze to the bedroom window, and indolently glances at the lazy grey sky.

"Probably." She concludes.

"Hmm." The other muses, "I don't think so."

The Latina tilts her head and peers at the girl as she stares fixedly at the window, "And why is that?" she raises an eyebrow

"I dunno, but I'm probably right. As always."

A smile slinks across Tori's lips, "Is that so?"

"Yup."

"Hmm, well I bet it will." The smile grows and triggers a small smirk to steal upon Jade's face.

"I didn't know you were the gambling type Vega."

"Yeah well...you know..." She trails off with a grin.

"So what do you get if you win?" The goth props herself up on her elbows.

A silence follows as the Latina contemplates the idea, "I don't know, but I'll come up with something." She looks up at those electric blue eyes she had long since fallen in love with you.

"Well if I win, I get to shave off all your hair." A mischievous glint shining in her eyes.

"Y-you wouldn't dare." The youngest Vega's smile falters.

"What, you scared?"

Tori takes another glance at the sky, the clouds just about ready to bust and shower the city. "No."

"Good, then let's go." Jade gets off the bed, staring expectantly at the other.

"Um, and where exactly are we going?" Tori tentatively gets off the bed.

"Jeez, you can be so dense. Outside."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll try to brush up on my mind-reading abilities."

"Good, 'cuz you really need to work on that, now get your ass outside already." She walks outside Tori's bedroom.

"Kay, just let me get my umbrella." She calls out the door.

Jade pops her head backs inside the room, and smirks, "You won't be needing that, I'm always right, remember?"

A smile tugs on the brunette's lips, "Yeah, well just in case-"

"C'mon Vega, man up." The goth saunters over, and drags the Latina out of the room.

"Um last time I checked I didn't have penis, so I'm not really sure how manning up is gonna work out."

A snort sounds from the the black haired girl, "Whatever, just follow me."

"Following." she replies, stepping out the house. "Where are we going anyways?" she asks as they stroll away from her house.

"I was thinking the park." Jade responds casually.

"I live like 30 minutes away from their!" Tori exclaims.

"It's not like a little exercise can hurt." she continues her quest to the park.

As the time stretches on, Tori recurrently strokes nervously at her hair. Jade glances back smirking, "You know maybe I won't shave all your hair."

"Really?" Tori's eyes gleam at the prospect.

"Yeah, maybe I'll do mohawk or somthin'"

"Seriously Jade?" She groans.

"What, you don't like mohawks?" A smile greets the Latina.

But before Tori can answer they arrive. At an abandoned carnival.

"Uh...what are we doing here?" Chocolate brown eyes take in the littered ground, rusting amusemtnt rides, and vandalized booths.

"Don't like this too? It's my playground."

"Well, I definitely didn't expect-" However she's cut off by the welcoming crack of thunder, and an almost instant trickle of rain. "Ha, 'bout time." Tori beams, turning towards Jade, whose staring up at the sky, a small smile of her own adorning her face.

She looks back down at the Latina, a breeze catching her raven black hair. "I guess I lose."

Tori, snakes her arm around Jade's waist and pulls her into an almost merciless kiss, and whispers against her lips "I guess you do."

**I really want a taco.**

** Yeah...but anyways happy 2012! First story of the year and hopefully it'll get me on track with my others because I've been slacking with those :p anyways hope you like the Joriness!**


End file.
